


5 times people around them saw how happy Malec made eachother.

by AnonymousWriter_A



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Catarina being amazing, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I love yous, Jace being grateful, Little bit sexual, Love, M/M, Magnus and Alec are good for eachother, Making out and stuff, Malec, Multi, Sweet, The whole gang hanging out, Too much fluff, cuteness, izzy being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Malec is really happy and other people realise it too.1. Isabelle2. Jace3. Catarina4. Maryse5. The whole gang together





	5 times people around them saw how happy Malec made eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this, I really hope you'll enjoy.

**1.Isabelle**  
It was 7 in the afternoon when Alec and Izzy reached Magnus' loft after their hunt. They were both so tired and all Alec really wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend. When he opened the door to the loft he was greeted by his wonderful warlock, who was wearing sweatpants and one of Alec's sweaters with the least holes in it. He looked so adorable, Alec thought.

"Darling, you're home," Magnus exclaimed before noticing Izzy standing next to him. "Hey Magnus," Izzy said. He realised what he was wearing and looked himself up and down.

Izzy noticed and added quickly, "It's fine Magnus you don't have to dress up for me."

"Well thank you my dear Isabelle, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said with a beaming smile.

"We were out on a hunt and I invited her over for dinner, if that's okay," Alec answered.

"Of course I'd love to hang out with your lovely sister," Magnus went over to Alec and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. Alec wanted more so he pulled Magnus back in and hugged him to his chest tightly. Izzy heard him whisper "I missed you." She thought it was just the cutest and looked at the couple with a grin on her face. She was glad her brother finally found someone who he could trust and feel at ease with.

"I missed you too darling, but you stink." Magnus said scrunching his face. Alec just chuckled and said something about going to take a shower, he gave Magnus another quick kiss and went to the bathroom.

When Alec came back from his shower, Magnus and Izzy were eating take out while talking enthusiastically about some fashion show. Magnus was seated on the couch and Izzy sat on the carpeted ground her back against the couch while laughing at something Magnus said.

"Hey, didn't you wait for me?" Alec said pouting at his boyfriend while he walked towards Magnus and plopped down next to him on the couch. Magnus chuckled when Alec snuggled into his side and he pulled his pouting boyfriend closer, giving his lips a sweet kiss.

"Well, Izzy here was very hungry," Magnus said teasingly.

"Well I didn't hear you complain, Mr. Bane," Izzy said smiling sweetly at him.

Alec laughed and stole one of Magnus' dumplings.

"Hey! That was mine," Magnus failed to sound hurt at Alec's action.

"I thought that what mine is yours and what yours is mine," Alec stared at Magnus while having a teasing smirk on his lips. All Magnus wanted to do was kiss his grin away. Magnus leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Alec who was smiling into the kiss wanted to deepen it, but was interrupted by someone saying "Aww, you guys are so cuteee."

Alec pulled away from Magnus who now had a grin on his face.

"Shut up, Izzy." Alec said shoving his sister's shoulder gently.

''Now now Alexander, I believe your darling sister is right. We most definetely are so cute." Alec looked at his boyfriend, he now had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you two ganging up on me, I never should have insisted you two hang out more," Alec murmered, his face hidden in the crook of Magnus' neck.

"And you Magnus, choosing my sister over me? How could you?" He said dramatically.

"But you still love me," Magnus said stroking Alec's hair, nudging his cheek with his nose giving a quick peck to his cheek.

"That I do Bane, that I do," Alec leaned in and gave Magnus a soft kiss. He tangled their legs further together and snuggled in closer.

"I love you too, Alexander."

Izzy was just staring at the couple lovingly trying not make a sound. She didn't want to disturb such a cute and private moment. It was the first time she heard Magnus and Alec say they loved eachother even though she already knew that they did. But listening to her brother giggling and confessing his love for Magnus just gave her such joy. She was so happy her brother finally found happiness, there was nothing that he deserved more. He looked so peaceful smiling and just hopelessly and utterly in love with Magnus. Magnus started to pepper kisses to her brother's face when he stole another one of his dumplings. When he was done he just looked at Alec and sighed, he caressed Alec's cheekbone and told him that he was beautiful. Izzy swore she heard her heart drop, because that was what Alec should hear. He was beautiful, even though Jace caught most of the attention. Alec used to think he wasn't good enough, but now he would hear it everyday that for Magnus, Alec was more than good enough. She was so glad that Magnus would tell Alec one of the things he should hear the most, because that just showed how much he cared about her brother. And at that moment she realised Alec and Magnus really had something special.

 

**2\. Jace**  
Alec and Jace were training for the day. "So, when is Magnus going to be back?" Jace asked curiously.

"Uhm I think he is supposed to be back this evening, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not really focusing right now. I've beaten you two times already. So I figured once you got laid again, you'd be able to focus again." Jace said with a smirk on his face.

Alec groaned at the comment and shook his head.

"Why don't you just occupy yourself with your love life and not with mine." He said raising his eyebrows at Jace. "How are things with you and Clary anyways?"

"Clary won't talk to me, because I said something wrong, but I don't know what I said."

"Ugh women," Alec grumbled.

"Yeah like Magnus is any better," Jace chuckled.

"He is most definitely better than any kind of woman," Alec stated with a proud smirk on his face. Just thinking about Magnus gave him butterflies in his stomach.

While Alec wasn't paying attention, Jace knocked him down on his ass. Alec groaned and murmered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Jace said teasingly.

"I just said that the reason you are so eager to train is to avoid confrontation with Clary. You just don't want to think about it. And I may have called you a dick."

"Maybe if you don't want to be knocked on your ass all the time you should pay more attention and not drool over the thought of your 'precious' boyfriend."

Alec took the opportunity and knocked Jace down while he turned around.

"Maybe you should talk to Clary and find out what she is mad about, instead of complaining to me." Alec said smirking.

"Another round?" Jace asked.

While they were busy with combat they heard the door open and someone walked in the room. When they both turned around, they saw Magnus standing there. Looking as gorgeous as ever. His hair was spiked up with a dark blue strand this time, he was wearing tight leather jeans that fitted just right and a lovely burgundy colored coat that reached his knees. His eye makeup was a bit more toned down, on his lids was a lovely pink colour and he was wearing a little glitter under his waterline. Or in other words he looked magnificent. Which wasn't a surprise, because he always looked amazing.

"Magnus," Alec exclaimed and dropped his seraph blade to run over to his warlock.

"Dude! We were in the middle of combat," Jace yelled.

Alec finally reached Magnus and hugged him tight. Whispering some lovely words into his ears. When he turned around to face Jace he said "I don't care, I wanted to hug my boyfriend who I haven't seen for a few days and missed a lot," Alec answered cheekily. "Aww darling, I missed you too so much," Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek and pulled him back in for a hug. Alec pulled back to caress Magnus' cheek and leaned down to capture the warlock's lips in a slow and soft kiss. Magnus' hand tightened in Alec's hair while Alec's hands were placed on Magnus' waist pulling him closer. Magnus smiled into the kiss, Alec licked the man's lower lip for permission. Magnus was happy to oblige and let Alec deepen the kiss, tongues finally dancing with eachother again. He wanted to taste Alec so much and kiss him senseless while he was writhing underneath his body saying his name over and over and over.... Licking on the shadowhunter's deflect rune slowly lowering his actions and licking over the man's abs while he unbottoned Alec's pants with his hand stroking his lower area. Hearing Alec's soft little moans.

Magnus snapped out of his daydream when he heard Jace groan in the back of the room. He realised he was still in the room, while they were heavily making out.

"You seriously have to do that right now? Can't you just wait until you're alone? Why don't you just go home and make out there," Jace said annoyed. Magnus looked at his boyfriend whose face just gotten ten shades redder. He smiled to himself.

"Which is exactly what we are going to do," Magnus smirked.

Jace cringed and coughed really loud. Alec just chuckled and murmered something in Magnus' ear. Jace could barely make out what he was saying but it sounded like 'I love you', he never realised they said it already.

"Jace is just mad that he isn't getting any with Clary tonight, while I am going to get some," Alec winked and looked at Magnus' beaming face.

"I taught you well my Alexander, and I love you too," Magnus said. Alec pulled his boyfriend closer again and started peppering his face with sweet kisses.

"Just get out of here before I barf," Jace said trying to sound annoyed, but he still smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Magnus said.

Alec turned to Jace, "Just talk to Clary and I promise you everything will be fine, that is what Magnus and I always do. Don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay,"

Alec turned to leave but before he stepped out of the room with Magnus Jace said, "I'm really happy that you found Magnus Alec, he really seems to make you happy."

"He really does Jace, he really does," Alec said smiling before leaving the room and taking Magnus' hand in his.

Jace was so happy for his brother that he finally found someone that fitted and felt right. He was so proud that Alec could be the person he was -out in the open-, because he shouldn't be afraid of being him. And to think that Magnus made that happen. He really should thank Magnus one day for noticing and caring for Alec, because damn how happy his brother was at the moment was wonderful.

 

**3\. Catarina**  
"My dearest Catarina, it's been forever since I last saw you," Magnus enveloped her in a hug.

"How long has it been?" Cat asked.

"Too long, darling, too long." Magnus walked them over to the couch and grabbed them some drinks. He walked over to where Catarina was sitting and handed her her drink.

"Thank you, my dear." Catarina scanned the room and saw a few things that were out of the ordinary. She saw a bow and arrow hanging by the door, a black sweater hanging over a chair, a new coffee machine and she saw Magnus' real smile again.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing much, you've been up to something I see," Catarina chuckled and looked around.

Magnus smiled while looking at a painting behind him.

Catarina followed his eyes and saw something being tucked in the painting. She walked over to it and took the photobooth pictures in her hand.

"So the rumors were true, you're dating a shadowhunter. And a Lightwood at that."

"Yes, I am. And where did you hear those rumors?"

"Oh, just everywhere. I thought that they were just rumors, because you would've told me, but I guess not." Catarina said bitter, but Magnus knew she didn't mean it.

"Well, I wanted to explore our relationship first, after what happened with Camille." Magnus always felt a little uncomfortable talking about Camille.

"And..?"

"He's nothing like Camille," Magnus chuckled.

"Then what is he like? Besides a shadowhunter."

"Well, his name is Alexander and he is sweet, kind and tough. He cares about me, he gives me presents like these," he gave the omamori to Cat.

"Wow, an omamori. That is so sweet," Catarina was stunned, she gave the charm back to Magnus who put it in his pocket.

"Yes, but I'm still not done. He is thoughtful, protective, a little awkward." Magnus chuckled just thinking about their first date or their first time. "and he doesn't care about some of the horrible things I've done in the past, he'll just say that it is fine. He doesn't care about me being bisexual, wich is really important to me. He is just.... I don't know, so sweet. Everytime I'm with him I just want to kiss him the whole time and I know he feels the same way and oh my god his kisses are so sweet. He is also really apologetic. Whenever he does something wrong he always apologises."

"Yeah, that is nothing like Camille," Catarina joked. "Sounds like you've got it bad, don't you? After all you didn't even mention his appearance, even though he's gorgeous."

"I think I do, I've never experienced love quite this way. And I know right, he is so handsome."

"Well, I'm very happy for you, my friend. Nobody deserves it more than you do." Catarina raised her glass. "To finding and cherishing love."

"I'll drink to that," Magnus said.

They talked for hours, about Alec and other warlock stuff. The door suddenly opened and Alec walked in. Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Catarina.

"Oh, hi," he said with smile.

"Alexander, you're here," Magnus exclaimed. He walked over to Alec and leaned forward to give him a kiss. It was a quick peck since they had a guest. Magnus cuddled to Alec's side and started introducing them to eachother.

"Alexander, this is my lovely friend Catarina."

"Catarina, this is my boyfriend Alec."

Alec stepped forward reaching his hand out to Catarina.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Magnus has told me so much about you."

"Good things, I hope." Alec said looking at Magnus giving him a crooked smile, while hugging him tight.

"Oh don't worry, I don't think he has said one bad word about you," she chuckled when Magnus burried his face in the crook of Alec's shoulder.

"I should go. Magnus it was lovely and thank you for the drinks. Alec, I can't wait to have a drink with you sometime."

"Sure," Alec said.

When Catarina was almost at the frontdoor she could hear Alec say "I missed you so much today." Magnus responded with "I missed you more," Alec laughed. "I love you Magnus." "I love you too, Alexander." Catarina smiled to herself when she closed the door. Finally Magnus had found someone who cared about him and loved him. And well, who could have thought it would be a Lightwood, but you find love in the most strange places. Maybe Magnus was going to be okay after all, thanks to a certain shadowhunter named Alexander Lightwood.

 

**4\. Maryse**  
Magnus was having a party to celebrate Alec's promotion as Head of the Institute, while Magnus was talking to some guests Alec walked out of the room. He went to the balcony and looked at the stars, shining brighter than ever.

"Hey," Maryse walked up to Alec who stood alone.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is," Alec replied.

"Aren't you going to socialize?" She asked softly. Alec looked up at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Nah, It's not really my thing," Alec said.

"Hmm.. Yeah I know, it never was your thing. Whenever we threw a party or had people over, you would always hide in the library. Just reading some book that you were interested in. Always a different one, a book about stars or an old shadowhunter book. You always told me that we were never too young or too old to learn, you were already so wise for your age and you've just gotten wiser and wiser. I'm really proud of you, do you know that?"

"Yeah I know mom," Alec took her hand in his.

"And not just because you've became Head of the institute, but also because you never gave up on love. You fought for it, and look what it brought you." She looked over her shoulder at Magnus who was laughing with Isabelle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," Alec smiled.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in the beginning of your relationship. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm so ashamed of what I said to you and what I said to Magnus."

"It's okay mom, you just had to get used to the idea,"

"That is not an excuse for the way I behaved, I'm truly sorry about everything. The whole Lydia thing and so much more. I always wanted the best for my children, but maybe I should have just given you my time. I wanted you to be better than Robert and I, and you are, in so many ways. I just wish that I had given you more of my love."

Alec saw the tears in his mother's eyes and let go of her hand. He hugged her close and whispered, "It's okay". They were standing there for a while until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around.

"Hi, can I steal Alexander for a moment?" Magnus asked smiling.

"Yeah sure, I have to catch up with some people anyway." Maryse said and walked away.

"Hi," Magnus softly said.

"Hi," Alec smiled and reached down to hold Magnus' hand in his.

"Why are you not inside?" Alec asked.

"Well my boyfriend is out here in the cold looking at the stars and I thought, why don't I join him." Alec chuckled and put an arm around Magnus, Magnus laid his head on Alec's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Thank you, for throwing me a party," Alec hummed.

"Of course darling, Although it seems you would be perfectly happy with just staying home and watching a movie on the couch."

"Yes I would, because then I could spend all my time with you," Alec kissed Magnus' cheek.

"Noted," chuckled Magnus and put his arms around Alec hugging him tight against his chest.

"I would like to spend all my time with you too, And I bet you that it still wouldn't feel like enough." Alec looked deep into Magnus' eyes and caressed his cheeks. He gave Magnus a quick kiss on the lips and pulled him even closer. They pulled away and Magnus walked over to the edge of the balcony, Alec followed him. He hugged Magnus from the back and put his head on his shoulder. Sighing happily, because he was truly happy. They stood there in silence with some music in the background. Alec sometimes pointed to the stars whenever he recognised something. Magnus looked up at Alec and realised how lucky he was to find someone like him. His Alexander was truly, one in a million.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too, Magnus Bane." Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec on the lips. It was a soft, sweet and slow kiss. Not a passionate, 'I want you now' kiss, but a kiss that made a promise. A promise that they would never loose eachother and would always be there for one another.

Little did they know that Maryse was standing not far away from them watching them and smiling. Her son was finally happy, after all he had to go through. Some of it was her fault unfortunately, but he was happy.He found someone to love, and if that someone was Magnus Bane so be it. Alec was happy and in love and that was all that mattered.

 

**5\. Hanging out with the group**  
"Oh my god," moaned Alec when Magnus began sucking on Alec's neck. Magnus smiled devilishly and licked down his neck to his collarbone sucking on it lightly, but hard enough to cause a hickey. Magnus rolled his hips making Alec moan even harder.

"What do you want, shadowhunter? Tell me," he whispered close to his ear sucking softly on it.

"I want you, so bad," Alec said catching his breath, his heart beat really fast. Magnus smirked and put his hands under Alec's shirt trying to pull it off. Alec leaned forward to help Magnus take it off. He steadied Magnus on his lap and put his hands on his ass squeezing softly, chasing his lips. Magnus threw the shirt on the ground and bit on Alec's lip. He gasped and let Magnus' tongue inside. They were fighting for dominance but in the end Magnus won. He pulled away and started leaving kisses on Alec's now naked chest. When he got to his abs he licked them while looking at Alec. Alec couldn't take it anymore and he pulled Magnus' lips back on his. He grabbed Magnus' shirt and started to pull on it, Magnus stopped him.

"Alexander, baby, the shirt is silk. No ripping." Alec unbottoned his shirt and slid it of Magnus' chest. He almost immediately attacked Magnus' neck making the warlock moan. Magnus pushed his hands in Alec's hair and pulled on them, pulling Alec back to look at him. Alec's beautiful hazel eyes were filled with lust, he cupped Magnus' face and gave him a passionate kiss. Magnus pushed his hips forward, their clothed crotches rubbing against eachother. Alec groaned, his pants were getting too tight.

"Bedroom?" Alec asked in a hoarse voice.

"Bedroom," Magnus stated.

Alec pushed Magnus up who put his legs around Alec's waist and they walked to the bedroom. Alec put Magnus on the bed and crawled on top of him kissing his lucious, swollen lips.

Magnus' phone went off.

"If you answer that, I'm going to burn all of your clothes. Even the ones for special occasions."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Magnus said pulling Alec back on him.

The phone stopped ringing. "Oh thank god," Alec exclaimed. He sucked on Magnus' neck when the doorbell rang. "Can't they just leave us alone?" Alec yelled.

"Alec, Magnus we know you're in there. Put your clothes back on and open the door," Izzy yelled.

"Of course, who else would it be?" Magnus said sarcastically. They put their shirts back on and opened the door. The whole gang walked in. Maia, Simon, Jace, Clary and Izzy, even Luke was there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Magnus asked.

"Oh my god, how could you forget movie night?" Clary said dramatically.

"Well, I think of a way he could've forgotten," Jace said patting Alec on the cheek.

"You have sex hair by the way and something on your neck," Izzy smirked at Alec. Alec cheeks were turning red and he put his hand over the hickey Magnus had made. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair caressing slowly. "Come on, darling let's join the rest."

They decided on watching Lord of the rings, Simon's pick. Alec lay cuddled up against Magnus on the couch, his head on his chest, as Magnus was twirling strands of Alec's hair. Softly caressing the younger boy, giving kisses to his temple. Until finally Alec fell asleep. Magnus smiled fondly at the adorable sight. Izzy began talking really loud, Magnus shushed her pointing at Alec.

"Aww, is my big strong brother sleeping?" she cooed.

Everyone looked at Alec who was softly snoring. When the movie was over, Alec woke up. He saw that everyone was staring at him and burried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck hiding from embarassment.

"Darling, it's fine," Magnus said stroking his back soothingly.

"Ugh," Alec grumbled.

Simon and Jace started to make fun of Alec saying that he had become soft.

"You know I can kill you, right, vampire?" Alec said irritated.

"Oh what are you going to do? Cuddle me to death?" Simon said laughing. "You big strong shadowhunter," he added in a baby voice. Everybody started laughing.

"I hate you all," Alec muttered.

"Even me?" Magnus asked.

"No never you, I love you." Magnus smiled at the gesture and gave Alec a kiss on the lips while the others were in shock.

"I love you too."

"Wait what?" Clary asked.

"You love eachother? That is amazing, congratulations." Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Magnus said.

"Sorry for bugging you," said Simon.

"Okay, let's give these lovebirds some space shall we?" Isabelle chimed in.

"Yes of course," Clary said.

Everyone was walking out of their apartment, congratulating them and saying that they were happy for them.

"Well, since we're alone again, what do you say we finish what we started." Magnus said coyly.

Alec already started lifting Magnus up and began walking towards the bedroom.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and laid him down on the bed.

 


End file.
